


New Experiences

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Fibro Cecil, Multi, Native American Cecil, Oral, POCecil, Strap-Ons, Trans Carlos, native american earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My HC Cecil and Carlos share a night with Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Earl described here is this one: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85186276703/i-dont-want-to-accidentally-misinterpret-this-so-if

Cecil assured Carlos that he had discussed everything with Earl beforehand and that the Scoutmaster promised to be very careful with where he put his hands and his mouth during that night’s events. The tightness Carlos hadn’t even realized he had in his chest loosened and he sighed in relief, offering his lover a smile and a nod of his head, glad that things had been discussed and agreed upon so easily.

There had been on several occasions incidents where one partner had started to use the wrong pronouns or started to grope his chest, taking him completely out of the mood and jerking him back into reality and fear and yet Cecil assured him that Earl had just shrugged and agreed to everything he was told.

It was one of the things that made living in Night Vale so easy for the scientist.

Earl Harlan was Cecil’s friend from childhood. They both came from the same tribe in fact and Carlos was surprised to find that the local chief was in fact Earl’s grandfather. Cecil had confessed that the pair had been intimate with each other in the past and that now that both Carlos and Earl had returned to him, he wished to have at least one night to be with both of them.

Carlos had agreed as long as Earl agreed to a few of the rules of the bedroom and now that Cecil assured him that Earl was fine with it; Carlos found that his earlier ease with everything was fading away as time went by.

* * *

The dull buzz of the vibrators inside of Earl and Cecil, combined with their weak mewls filled the bedroom and Carlos blushed, biting his lower lip as he watched the pair. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, backs pressed against the headboard of the bed. Their wrists were bound behind their backs, stopping them from being able to touch themselves or each other, forced to endure the stimulation of the vibrators inside of them, turning their heads to kiss each other slowly, moaning against each other’s mouths.

Carlos smiled to himself, leaning back as he watched them squirm. Idly he twirled the strap-on he planned on wearing in his hand, licking his lips as he giggled. His eyes roamed over Earl’s naked body, appreciating every scar and old puckered wound that covered the dark skin. He supposed that being a Scoutmaster of Night Vale was far more dangerous than in the outside world and he found himself wondering the stories behind each scar, especially the ones that crossed Earl’s face and ringed around his throat.

“Kiss each other,” he whispered, sliding off of the bed, working on putting on his strap-on. This one was special, the shaft being hollow with a small hole at the tip, providing for suction that would stimulate his neophallus as it was either used or sucked on. “Whoever kisses the best gets to suck the other’s cock,” he cooed.

Cecil turned his head towards Earl and the pair stared at each other, the tips of their noses touching as they struggled for breath. Their cocks were already dripping pre from the vibrators and Carlos’ little teases and they moaned as they kissed each other, Earl hungrily biting Cecil’s lower lip as he took charge.

Carlos climbed back up onto the bed, stroking the strap-on with a lubricant covered hand as he watched the two Natives kiss each other. He smiled, waiting for them to come up for air. “Cecil, how are you legs?” he asked.

“Uh…a little…uh…”

Carlos nodded his head and he reached out and tugged Earl forward, helping him to turn around and get onto his knees. “It’s okay…Earl’s going to take care of you, right?” He smiled when Earl nodded his head, resting a hand against the back of his neck as he eased the Scoutmaster down, waiting for him to open his mouth before settling him down onto Cecil’s erection.

Throwing his head back, Cecil let out a weak cry as Earl’s mouth closed around his cock, struggling to keep himself in control as the scarred man started to  _swallow_. “Masters of us all…” he whined, watching with hazy eyes as Carlos shifted behind Earl, removing the vibrator from his ass before taking hold of his hips.

“Oh God!” Carlos whined, hissing as as he sank inside of Earl. “Oh wow!” He clapped a hand over his mouth, grunting as he struggled to control his thrusts, trying not to push too far too fast. The sensation however…the way the suction worked over his neophallus nearly made him go boneless and slowly he lowered his hand, gripping both of Earl’s hips to steady himself.

Slowly the three fell into a comfortable rhythm. Earl’s body rocked back and forth, his mouth and throat focused on pleasuring a whimpering and writhing Cecil. Carlos was careful not to thrust too hard to end up making the Scoutmaster choke on Cecil’s cock. All three of them were getting what they wanted, mewling and whimpering against each other.

It was Cecil who came first. He threw his head back and screamed weakly as he thrust into Earl’s mouth, shuddering as he felt Earl start to suck harder, swallowing his semen. Carlos shivered and reached orgasm several minutes later, panting as he slowed down his thrusts, reaching under Earl to stroke his needy cock, bringing the Scoutmaster finally to his own orgasm.

Ropes were untied and Cecil’s vibrator was turned off and removed and Earl smiled lazily, kissing Cecil and then Carlos softly on the lips. “I think Cecil needs another soak,” he whispered, his voice raw and hoarse.

“I think we could all use one,” Carlos confessed with a nod and he smiled as Earl helped a stiff-legged Cecil up, guiding him into the bathroom where they would all try and somehow manage to fit into the same bathtub.


End file.
